


Mi amor/Mon amour

by Cuddlestime



Category: Carmen Sandiego (Cartoon 2019)
Genre: Fluff, Getting Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:47:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27409828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cuddlestime/pseuds/Cuddlestime
Summary: A small mistake leads to two friends becoming more than that.
Relationships: Le Chèvre | Jean Paul/El Topo | Antonio
Kudos: 82





	Mi amor/Mon amour

**Author's Note:**

> This is super short, but I still really enjoyed writing it. Enjoy!

Jean-Paul dropped to the ground and brushed a fair amount of dust off of his uniform. Their mission had gone off without a hitch. Antonio surfaced a few seconds later, and Jean-Paul helped him up from the ground. Once Antonio was standing, he turned to him. 

"Great job, mon amour," Jean-Paul remarked. Then he froze. Mon amour? He hadn't meant to say that. Well...it was complicated. There was no doubting the way Jean-Paul felt about Antonio. El Topo. Quite literally his partner in crime. 

But he had no idea if Antonio felt the same way. 

"I...that is, um. I meant," Jean-Paul stuttered. He probably would have gone on for quite some time if Antonio hadn't stopped him. He reached out and took hold of Jean-Paul's hand.

"You did quite wonderfully as well, mi amor," he said, smiling


End file.
